


I see both the sunrise and the sunset in your eyes

by missamericas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, my trash son kent is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, it's kind of weird to think about it. After tomorrow it's all over." Thinking it and hearing it are two different things. The words hang in silence as Dex let that realization wash over him. He's not ready for this, to leave Samwell, to leave Whiskey, Tango and Chowder, to leave Nursey..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see both the sunrise and the sunset in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In third person, but also kind of told from Dex's POV????? 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It wasn't as like they wouldn't see them at Graduation, Bitty made sure to tell Dex, Nursey, and Chowder that he'd be there for their Graduation. As well as Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, and Jack. What the three didn't expect was to come back home to the Haus with them all sitting in a circle talking like they never left. Tango and Whiskey smiled up at them, giving Dex the impression that they had a hand in this. Chowder did that thing where he smiles so wide it could light up a whole town. He downright cried when Jack hugged and ruffled his hair, congratulating him on graduating. Neither Dex or Nursey dared to chirp him because Dex was pretty sure Nursey was two seconds from crying when he saw Ransom and Dex himself teared up at the sight of Lardo and Bitty. He owed a lot to the two of them in his previous year. 

 

That's how the twelve of them - Farmer came shortly after Chowder texted her in all caps, he was excited okay? He needed his girlfriend there to have all his favorite people in one room - ended up shitfaced sitting in the living room of the Haus like no time had passed. 

Bitty moved up to Providence with Jack, currently working on starting up his own business. His vlog really took off the last couple of years and it was really opening doors for him. Jack was still with the Falconers' with a Stanley Cup under his belt. He recently came out, the media was a shit storm but of course Bitty was there and the two got through it. Dex couldn't remember seeing him this happy, things seemed to be going really well for the both of them. 

Lardo moved in with Shitty, she seemed to keep himfrom going completely crazy at Harvard. Before she moved Shitty always came back stressed, though he masked it behind his enthusiasm to be with his friends again; Dex spotted it. But now? Shitty was more calm, still fucking crazy, but it was different. Maybe it was because Lardo and Shitty were so gone on each other and just her presence made his life that much better. Dex smiled to himself, it was nice to see Lardo with him; curled into his side with a goofy smile on her face. As he last heard Lardo had some of her work showcased and quite of bit of people were into it. Not that he was surprised, Lardo was a fucking genius. 

Holster and Ransom were almost sickening, Holster signed with the Aces and to no ones surprise Ransom followed him out to Nevada who was currently going to Med School. Their constant touches were nothing out of the ordinary, Dex and Nursey caught them all over each other so many times last year it was almost second nature to them now. 

 

The time had come for Dex, Nursey, and Chowder to start their lives in the real world. As much as Dex didn't want to openly admit it; he'd miss this. Sure they'd make efforts to come back for games and Kegsters, but this part of his life was over. Things would never been the same again. He looked around, people he considered his second family piled in one room. Whiskey and Tango recalling their date night with one of the Lax bros. That was still weird, but the three of them seemed happy together. Shitty's expression was priceless still baffled that Whiskey and Tango could betray him like this. Lardo rolled her eyes but pressed a small kiss to the spot where Shitty's jaw met his neck, his arm wrapping around her tighter than it was before. 

Ransom and Holster talking about Kent, who they have grown close to over the past year. As far as Dex knew Kent and Jack had straightened out whatever was going on between them, another thing Jack didn't need to worry about. Bitty made disgusted faces but Dex knew it was all a hoax. Despite how people and the media looked at it, Bitty and Kent were actually good friends. Sure there was a lot of chirping, but Dex knew what it looked like when Bitty was going in for the kill. You did not want to cross him. 

And lastly, Farmer was running her fingers through Chowder's hair, his face tinted with blush. His tolerance grew but there was no way of hiding the way his cheeks grew rosy from alcohol. The two of them were talking to Nursey about God knows what. But Nursey? The boy was using his hands while he talked and he was giggling like a fool. Dex was so far in love with this boy it made his heart want to burst right out of his chest. 

 

Their friendship grew from hating each other, to friends, to friends with benefits. Sure the connection was there, and Dex was pretty sure Nursey felt the same way.. But the both of them were too scared to ruin what they had. Nursey was his best friend besides Chowder, there was no way he was gonna fuck that up just because he wanted to take him back home to meet his extended family. 

He looked around the room again, all of his friends took risks and now they had love. They were all happy and smitten and stupid in love and Dex felt his heart grow warm, his fingers tapped against his now empty bottle of beer lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until he felt a shake of his shoulder that he realized Lardo had her hand on him attempting to get his attention. 

 

"Dude, you alright?" Nursey asked one of his eyebrows arched higher than the other. Dex blinked for a moment and nodded. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm just - gonna get another beer." He said before pushing himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen. Throwing away his empty bottle and getting a new one, Dex twisted off the cap, taking a light swig. Placing the bottle on the counter he presses his hands on the edge, left with his thoughts before he hears someone walk into the kitchen. 

"This is it huh?" Nursey says repeating Dex's actions and opens a new bottle of beer for himself. Dex chuckles and turns, his back now on the edge of the counter his bottle now in his hand. 

"Yeah, it's kind of weird to think about it. After tomorrow it's all over." Thinking it and hearing it are two different things. The words hang in silence as Dex let that realization wash over him. He's not ready for this, to leave Samwell, to leave Whiskey, Tango and Chowder, to leave Nursey.. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nursey questions bumping his shoulder with Dex's as he chuckles softly. Dex on the other hand has his bottom lip pulled between his teeth before he set his beer I the counter again. 

"Come to Jersey with me." He says clear and precise. 

"W-what?" Derek sputters. Dex tries his best not to smirk that he caught him off guard. 

"Come to Jersey with me, you can still write there.. It's not that far from New York or your Mom's. Come to Jersey with me Derek." Dex says again, this time looking Nursey, his eyes searching for anything in those green iris' Dex always found himself lost in. 

"Why?" Derek says after sometime, probably still processing Will's invitation. 

 

"Because I-" Dex had to stop himself, there was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to come home after practice with the Devils and curl up to Derek. He wanted to look over his tanned shoulder and smile at whatever new poetry Derek's beautiful mind had created. He wanted them to figure out who they were spending their holidays with. He wanted to visit Chowder and Farmer together. He wanted to get down on one knee and make Derek Malik Nurse his forever. "Because I don't want this to be over." Was all he could manage to get out. Feelings were still hard for Dex to express as freely as Nursey was able to do. 

Nursey set his beer down on the counter and stood in front of Dex, his arms on the edge of the counter trapping Dex between them. 

"Will," Nursey spoke softly attempting to grabs Will's attention. His eyes were cast down, staring at two pairs of feet. "Will, look at me please." Derek pleaded, his thumb coming to Will's waist and ducking under his shirt to graze his skin. Will brought his eyes to Nursey's, panic etched all over his face. 

"You really want me to come to Jersey with you?" His voice soft, no hint of mockery behind it. Though, Dex being himself, huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Now is not the time to chirp me Nurse, I'm being serious." Dex mumbled, his eyes moving from the man before him and back at their feet. To his surprise, Derek threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh. 

"I see both the sunrise and the sunset in your eyes." Nursey's voice dropped down to a whisper, Dex could barely make out the words over the noise of their friends booming from the living room. His breath hitched as he brought his eyes back to Derek's, searching for something. 

"You are a sentence and I am a semicolon begging you to go on." Derek's hand moved from Will's hip to his face, cupping it in his large hand. The heat that covered his hip now transferred to his face. Nursey gliding his thumb across Dex's cheek that was speckled with freckles. 

 

"Your freckles always reminded me of stars.." His voice trailed off and Dex unable to hide his amusement. He snorted and ducked his head into Derek's neck. After a short moment, Will brought his arms around Derek's torso, wrapping them around him and sighing contently. Humming in response, one of Derek's hand held onto the counter while the other rubbed small circles into Dex's back. Serval moments they stood in the kitchen holding each other.

"I'll come to Jersey with you." Derek said after some time. It took a moment, but soon Dex pulled away and looked at Derek. 

"Yeah?" His face breaking out into a smile that made Nursey realize he was more in love with Dex than he previously thought. 

"Duh, who else am I gonna bother? Chowder doesn't get as red as you do." Derek chirped, his hand still on Dex's back. 

Dex rolled his eyes, though his smile was still plastered onto his face. "Kiss me before I change my mind." Nursey laughed again and shook his head. 

"You wouldn't dare." Dex raised his eyebrow though Nursey was right. Dex would much rather have Nursey chirping him to hell and back than be in Jersey alone. 

 

Grabbing a fist full of his shirt, Dex pulled Nursey closer and pressed their lips together.  The two have shared a number of kisses before. Ones that were brought on because of drunken Haus games, ones that brought on by comfort when they didn't know what else to do, or dark secrets at the back of the bus on roadies. 

But this was different, this time Will wasn't guarded or tense. He melted against Derek and smiled against his lips. Derek couldn't help the small moan that escaped from the back of his throat. The hand that was previously on the counter now stuffed in one of Will's back pockets. Will pulled away for a second, laughing at Derek's obscene pout before attaching his lips to his neck. Cursing under his breath, Derek threw his head back and focused on Will's lips. 

Though their moment was cut short once they heard a cough. Freezing, the both of them shifted slightly to catch a glimpse at who had stopped them. None other than Caitlin Farmer. Who had her hands on her hips, and eyebrow quirked and smirk that probably drove Chowder wild. 

"Took ya long enough," Farmer commented before grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge. Making her way back to the living room before she gave them one last look. 

Derek's eyes looked darker than usual, and there was a glare of spit reflecting off the lights on Derek's neck. Will's face was mostly hidden within Derek's chest but she could make out the blush that covered his cheeks, ears, and neck. 

"Have fun boys." Farmer left one last comment, giving them a wink before she leaving the kitchen. There was a beat before the two of them looked at each other and laughed. 

 

Yeah, as far as Dex was concerned, his life was gonna be pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to the fandom, go me! Come chill with me on tumblr, I'm cool sometimes. [parsonskents](http://parsonskents.tumblr.com/).


End file.
